Black Bone Tower Part 1
Black Bone Tower The water literally poured on their ship, and it was taking on water at an alarming rate. There was hardly any room to breathe with all of the water coming down. Under the deck, Gonzo Lee flipped around on the beams, and the shelves, and the gun, putting buckets under neath the holes, flinging them out when they got full, and trying to keep the drape over the gun itself so that it wouldn't get too wet and rusted. The ship toppled to the side, and barely managed to get upright again, causing Lee to roll and catch himself. Alice: Lee! I came to help! into the lower deck. Lee: Ah, Alice, be a dear and go to those two buckets over there, and pour them out the cannon hole when they get full. to two of the buckets near the edge of the hull. How are they looking up there? Alice: Worse than here. water out the hole. On the deck, the crew were scrambling all over the ship, Jiro kept the ship's main sail in check, pulling rope as hard as he could while he tied it to one of the railings. Rinji rolled barrels to the main hall of the ship and added them to the ropes being tied. Rinji: You know, Jiro, it may be easier to see without those Green Sunglasses obscuring your vision. Jiro: As if tying it and then ran up to the helm. Rinji: Mewhahahaha!! wave gushed into his face Blegh! Jiro: Chio! How are you maintaining? Chio: into a straight position, his body shaking and struggling to keep up the strength. I'm maintaining just so. Jiro: Keep at it, but don't strain your arms! Here! one side of the helm and tugged it to the straight position, and both of them stood on either side of it, soon it became harder and harder to maintain that position. Nikk: Captain! over the horrific down-pour of rain. The needle is shaking more! We are getting closer to the next island! Rinji: Doesn't help me a great deal at the moment, but thank you Nikk! That does lighten my spirits some. Nikk: Captain! Rinji: I don't need to know anymore about the next island, Nikk! We kind of have a problem here already! Nikk: Yeah! Look at the front of the ship! That was when Rinji heard it, perhaps the largest roar he had ever heard. He looked over to the front of the ship to see that there was, indeed one of the largest Seakings he had ever seen in his life. It was a gigantic, sharp-toothed clownfish-looking Seaking, one that was as large as five of their ship. Perhaps forty yards in diameter, its tallest fangs were the length of a very tall tower. Its gigantic, yellow and red eyes gazed down at them, and it unleashed yet another roar, one that blew them back a few yards, and if their sail had been down, it would have been many more yards. It started to approach them once again, this time, its mouth opened to bite their entire ship. Usagi: Itoryuu! her sword slowly, making her entire visage glow, and a haze begin to emit from her body. All of her crew looked at her, as all of them had already started a counter move, but Usagi stood at the very head of the ship, the rain had somehow disipated some, and now it was easier to manage. All of them were soaking wet, but Usagi was far more jolly on the spot. Usagi: 'Nibai Keisen! her sword straight up toward the sky, two solid energy swipes appeared, both of them at least twenty feet tall, both of them were borne from her blade and flew straight into the gigantic beast of a fish. ''Before any of them could shout "Wow" or "whoa!" the fish began to spout blood from two parts of his face, and was pushed back a great deal. The blades sliced into it, and one of its eyes seemed to be completely useless after the attack damaged it so much. With so many injuries, even Usagi was somewhat surprised to see that it gazed at them once again, and was ready to attack once again. That was, however, when Usagi whipped around, turning her back to the fish, and whirling the blade around with her, sliding it into its sheathe slowly. '''Usagi: Itoryuu: Anda-rain... monster burst into more blood from her horizontal slice, screeching in horrific pain as it submerged into the sea once again. Black Bone Tower Part 2 Category:The Other Side Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story